


All through the night

by Lunarblair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblair/pseuds/Lunarblair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A restless night at the Potter's provides a much needed solution to Scorpius's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nextgen_mas winter fest on LJ.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Susannah for going over this on such short notice.

Shadows danced across the wall, the wind moving the trees outside in a gentle sway, though it did little to distract Scorpius from his current predicament. He rolled over onto his side for what felt like the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes; it didn't look like he'd be going to sleep anytime soon.

In the bed across from his, Albus was sleeping soundly, wrapped in a snug cocoon of blankets. It wasn't surprising; Al was usually out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Brown eyes flashed in his mind, warm with a hint of mischief. No, it didn't look like he'd be getting any sleep tonight.

He couldn't really help it. He'd been plagued by these thoughts all summer and it didn't look like he'd be rid of them anytime soon. James had made sure of that, driven Scorpius mad with want. The heated glances that made his insides squirm, the faint brushing of fingertips, and the invasion of his personal space. All moves were orchestrated to make him want more.

It was by sheer power of will that Scorpius had been able resist temptation and not throw the other boy against a wall and have his way with him. There were times he thought of doing so, just to see James's reaction. Scorpius’s imagination supplied him with various scenarios- from outright fury to complete and utter horror, none of which made the prospect any less appealing.

Because despite all the attention, however inappropriate, Scorpius wasn't sure if it meant anything to James or if it was just some elaborate prank ready to be sprung the moment he gave in. The fact that James was handsome, charming, and funny made avoiding him for long periods of time next to impossible.

Maybe if he'd been more careful that night, the whole situation could have been avoided. If he'd just stayed in and completed his potions essay like a good little Slytherin and not snuck off to meet Jack Finch, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for a fumbling (and overall disappointing) encounter in the astronomy a tower. If they hadn’t been caught by a certain Gryffindor Prefect, perhaps things would be different now.

At the time, Scorpius thought he'd skillfully avoided suspicion, managing to regain his composure fairly quickly and put a measurable amount of distance between himself and Finch before James could get a good look. Although, Finch's excuse for them both being there at the same time certainly didn't help their credibility.

'Oh, you know, just some late night exploration, of-of the castle! Looking for secret passage ways and what not.'

They were let off with a warning and lost five points each for their house, which in hindsight might have been out of pity. When nothing was said following the incident, Scorpius was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He hadn't told Al that he was gay yet, and he didn't want his best friend to find out from someone else, which was a frighteningly real possibility. Every time he snogged a bloke, he ran a high risk of it getting back to Al, as the Hogwarts rumor mill was legendary for its unrivaled speed and rampancy.

Truth be told, he knew Al would probably be very accepting of his sexuality and insulted that Scorpius could think that it would hurt their friendship in the slightest. It was the fact that after he told Al, it meant he'd have to tell his parents. The prospect of telling his father that he never planned on taking a wife and could quite possibly end the Malfoy family line terrified him the most.

James had given no indication that he'd seen anything, so Scorpius allowed himself to relax and focus on preparing for his O.W.L.'s with Al. It wasn't until a few weeks before the examinations were to begin that he realized how wrong his earlier assumptions had been. Scorpius had been studying in the library, going over the history of one of the many goblin wars,when James sat down beside him.

They exchanged a few polite pleasantries before James started to go on about Quidditch, his favourite topic, when Scorpius's attention began to drift. He was staring down at his parchment, contemplating on binning the whole thing when something grazed his thigh, giving him a jolt. He immediately looked back at James who hadn't even paused in his commentary,

'-terrible chaser, honestly. I've never seen someone drop the Quaffle so many times. Merlin, I'd hate to see who they turned down for that position, then again that might be good la-'

Slowly, he let his eyes trail back down to his essay. Surely, it had been an accident. James had merely let his arm drop, nothing to get excited about. Still, Scorpius watched him out of the corner of his eye. James was leaning on his elbow, hand tucked under his chin. The hand in question was idly playing on the edge of Scorpius's seat.

He nodded when addressed, but otherwise barely participated in the conversation, confirming his suspicion that yes, James did love the sound of his own voice. Then the offending hand started to move, trailing up his thigh, causing him to still completely. It was only when James gave a light squeeze that Scorpius jumped up, stumbling out of his chair.

James finally looked at him, the corner of his lip curved upward. 'Something wrong Scorp?'

'I'm fine, Potter,' he bit out with as much dignity as he could muster.

Collecting his books, Scorpius mumbled something about going to meet up with Al. Ignoring the dirty look the librarian gave him as he made his hasty exit, he practically sprinted to the dormitory, which thankfully, was unoccupied.

He remembered feeling sick then, as nausea gripped his stomach, and he struggled not to throw up. He'd kept replaying the scene over and over, trying to convince himself that he had overreacted and misread James’s intentions. In the end, he was forced to accept that James had seen more than he let on and in fact knew Scorpius fancied boys.

Ever since then, James had been tormenting him with casual touches and shameless leering. Even worse, his reaction to this newly acquired attention was downright embarrassing, often reduced to a bumbling incoherent mess and in a seemingly constant state of arousal whenever the other boy was near.

He turned onto his stomach, attempting to suffocate himself with his pillow. He couldn't have these feelings for his best friend's brother. Not only would Al kill him, messing around with James would surely end in disaster, as such an alluring possibility couldn't have any other outcome.

And he had yet to discern James’s true intentions in all this.

These thoughts swirled around his head until they lost all meaning and sleep finally claimed him.

~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, his bladder had other ideas, and with a groan Scorpius kicked off his blankets, dragging his feet as he made his way across the room. He fumbled with the doorknob for a moment, before walking down the Potter’s dimly lit hallway. The bathroom door was decorated with a Christmas wreath and the inside hadn't fared much better. Tinsel was draped around the mirror and a delightfully creepy-looking Father Christmas ornament sat watching him on the window sill.

Lily had been in charge of decorations this year; she'd been overly enthusiastic to say the least. Nearly every room in the house was adorned with red and green tinsel, candy canes, and shiny baubles. He had to give it to her though; Lily never did anything by halves.

After quickly taking care of business he trudged back down the hall. Opening the door, he stumbled into the room, nearly breaking his neck when he slipped on a stray magazine. Cursing, he peeled back the sheets and crawled into bed.

'Well, you're a bold one, I'll give you that,' an amused voice drawled.

Scorpius's eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of James Potter, hair tousled and shirtless.

James was smirking, 'On the other hand, it was only a matter of time before I got you into my  
bed.'

The haughty tone was enough to snap Scorpius out of his horrified daze. 'I-I didn't mean-I was tired! I picked the wrong room!'

Scorpius protested weakly, face burning. How could he have picked the wrong room? They were on opposite sides of the hall. Even in his bleary, sleep-addled state he should have picked up on the obvious differences in scenery.

James laughed, 'Uh-huh.'

'Er-right, well I'm going to go now.' He moved to sit up, ready to flee, only to be pushed back down again by James.

'This playing hard to get thing has been fun, Scorp,' he said as he rolled on top of Scorpius, pinning him to the mattress, 'but it's getting a little old. Now it's time for a little nightly exploration of our own.'

Scorpius shivered under the weight, the decision weighing heavily on his mind. Despite whatever he may feel for James, Al was his best friend and would no way encourage a late night tryst with his idiotic brother. Moreover, he had other reservations that had to be addressed. In under no circumstances would he be played like a fool.

'What are you playing at?' he demanded sharply.

'I thought that was obvious,' James replied, wiggling his eyebrows. 'I'm seducing you.'

Scorpius blinked then scoffed. 'Be serious.'

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as James grinned with unholy glee. 'I am Sirius, JAMES Siriu-'

'I'm leaving.'

'Wait! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Scorp, it was a joke. I like you, you like me. It really doesn't have to be any more complicated than that.'

Scorpius opened his mouth to voice his next question, but James cut him off by saying, 'And it's nobody's business but ours.'

Then James's lips were upon his, warm and chapped. Scorpius felt his resolve crumble as he kissed back with renewed vigor. He gripped James's hair tightly, the inky black stands soft between his fingers. He distinctly felt James smile against his mouth before he resumed his assault, hands roaming down Scorpius’s body with a sense of urgency.

Something inside his chest thrummed, erasing the ebb of guilt that had lodged itself there. They weren't doing anything wrong, nobody had to find out, tonight was theirs. Arching his body up against James’s, who drew in a sharp breath at the contact, Scorpius ran his tongue along the parted lips.

James responded instantly, slipping his tongue into Scorpius's mouth with a greedy moan. The slick, wet heat, sliding deliciously against Scorpius’s own tongue, was intoxicating as they both battled for dominance.

Scorpius pulled away when his his lungs burned for air, their harsh breaths breaking the silence. James stared down at him, eyes dark, chest rising and falling rapidly. As Scorpius’s own heart hammered in his rib cage, he wondered how he could have second guessed that look.

With shaking hands, James quickly went to the task of removing Scorpius's pyjama top, haste making him clumsy as he struggled with the last buttons. Growing impatient, Scorpius all but tore the rest off, the buttons scattering to the floor as he tossed it aside. The chill of the cool air prickled his skin and then James's hands were back, eagerly running up and down his bare chest.

Scorpius slipped his hand behind James's neck, pulling him forward for a rough kiss. He cried out when James’s thigh brushed over the stiff bulge in his pyjama bottoms.

James chuckled, nipping his jaw, 'Shhh, my dad’s a light sleeper.'

The unsettling reminder proved to be a great deterrent as Scorpius forced himself to remain silent. James nudged his legs apart, and as he settled between them, he began trailing kisses down the column of Scorpius's throat.

Trembling and inwardly cursing James for being a bloody tease Scorpius bucked his hips frantically, bringing his straining erection against James's own. His insides twisted violently but still he couldn't stifle the traitorous moan that burst from his throat.

James thrust against him, brow furrowed and panting heavily. They rocked against each other, hard and fast, their lips meeting in short, biting kisses. It was over too soon. James groaned as his whole body tensed, and he came in a stream of thick, steady pulses. Scorpius followed, hips jerking wildly as he tumbled over the edge.

They stayed entangled, as their heart beats slowed and breath returned. Sighing contently, James rolled off of Scorpius, who frowned at the sticky mess covering his stomach. Now that it was over, he longed for a nice hot bath to remove the sweat and mess they’d made.

'That was great.' James said, staring at the ceiling.

'So, what happens now?' Scorpius asked pointedly, watching James out of the corner of his eye.

'Hmm, first we clean ourselves up,' he suggested, then his smile turned sly. 'Then if you're up for it, we can put up a few silencing charms and I can have my wicked way with you...again.'

As tempting as that sounded, the sunlight creeping through the curtain did not bode well for further tantalizing exploits.

'James, it's light outside, your family will be awake soon.' Albus will be awake soon, his mind added for him. Scorpius sat up, watching James as he Accio'd his wand, casting a quick Scourgify on them both.

James gazed over at him innocently, 'Your point being?'

Scorpius rolled his eyes, 'You're incorrigible.'

Dressing quickly, he paused to give James a dizzying kiss before slipping out into the hallway. He padded quietly across to Al's room, carefully closing the door behind him. His eyes shot to Al, who was still blissfully asleep. Relieved Scorpius staggered into bed, where the springs in the mattress creaked loudly under his weight. Al stirred, raising his head and squinted at him.

'Mornin‘,' he slurred, eyes focusing on him, 'are you getting up now?'

'Oh, no just had to use the loo,' Scorpius replied gruffly, pulling the covers over his head.

'Ah.'

The room fell silent and Scorpius closed his eyes. He still had a lot to sort out with James, but now was not the time to worry. If he was lucky, he might be able to have a quick nap before breakfast.

'Scorpius?' Al called out softly.

'Yes, Al?' he responded, already succumbing to sleep.

'Next time, use silencing spells.'


End file.
